times_of_terraultisfandomcom-20200213-history
Torymen
Torymen are the inhabitants of the island kingdom of Torydain. Culture Unlike the mainland tribes, the Quentasans never supplanted their culture and customs in a dominant position on the island. Instead, the ways of the bloodfolk of Torydain and the Quentasans merged together, forming a hybrid culture. The original inhabitants of Torydain lived in a manner much similar other bloodfolk. They lived in tribes, each with their own set of rules, customs, practices, etc. The inhabitants of today live in a manner very similar to the mainlanders. Instead of numerous tribes dotted around the island, several towns and villages exists. The ruler of the island is titled as the Gem of Torydain, and has full control of what happens and what doesn’t happen, though they are expected to follow the laws and rules already in existence. The current ruler is Edward Sharpe of House Sharpe, the oldest house on the island. They rule from Lakeview. Several other houses also exist on the island, such as House Surret, House Garab and House Lukkis. The title of Gem is passed on to the eldest born, regardless of gender. However, a task must be completed before doing so. The prince or princess is given four days to hunt a wild bear and bring back its head by themselves. If they fail, the task proceeds to the second oldest child. If they fail, it is the third eldest child’s turn. This happens until one child completes the task. If however none of the princes or princesses complete this task, any native of the island may have a chance to claim the throne. The Native Tongue was the only language used on the island, before assimilation with the Quentasans. Quentasi became the one and only language over time. Half of the settlements are along the coast, with the other half situated inland. The people of the island are regarded by most mainlanders as being weak, cowardly, delicate and absolutely no use in a fight. The people prefer to sing, dance and entertain, rather than fight and compete. The people of Torydain generally keep to themselves. Most of their interactions with foreigners comes from the selling of precious jewels and minerals to the mainland, the lands to the east, and to Archmandae Spiritual & Religious Practices The people of Torydain do not believe in or worship gods like their neighbors. The founding folk of Torydain supposedly gave the idea of a higher power little to no thought and as such their lives were influenced by this way of thinking. When Mykael's mapping parties arrived, no great efforts were made to implant the Way of Domin. Diet The whole island is fertile, with high quality farming soil. Farming land is managed by various lords across the island. Aside from livestock, wild game is plentiful. Native species include deer, bears, wolves, various birds, foxes, wildcats, boars, etc. Fish are plentiful and diverse within the surrounding seas, river and streams. Marriage Marriage on the island is significantly different from the mainland and other islands. Taking a wife or a husband is very relaxed in nature and it is perfectly acceptable for either a man or a woman to have multiple spouses. Marriage isn’t even a necessity, with numerous kings and queens having taken lovers instead of spouses. Homosexuality is accepted with ease. There is no such thing as a bastard child in Torydain. All children are legitimate heirs to their parents possessions. Clothing The clothes of the islanders are modern, though very few personal items are costly, or fancy. Clothing is simple and practical, with the various shades of blue being the dominant colors. As with most kingdoms, the nobles and royals possess the most valuable clothes and items.